Mon Prof Est Un Malfoy !
by Jones-Ariana
Summary: Hermione Granger menait une vie tout à fait paisible avant son entrée en Terminal, avant qu'il n'arrive. Et avant qu'il ne gâche tout ce qu'elle a construit. (Univers Alternatif !)
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue:**_

Avez-vous déjà eu affaire à des égocentriques? Des hypocrites? Des personnes usant de leur charmes pour faire souffrir les autres?

Et cette personne, qui etait-elle pour vous ? Un(e) ami(e) ? De la famille ? En tout cas quand cette personne est celle que vous aimez de tout votre coeur - même si vous refuser de l'admettre- je vous assure que rien n'est plus horrible.

En faite, je suis Hermione Granger je n'apprécie pas spécialement ma vie, mais elle me convient parfaitement. J'ai un petit-ami que j'aime et qui m'aime. Je vit seule ce qui m'épargne une cohabitation avec des parents en permanence mécontent. Et niveau physique, je n'ai pas grand chose a envié, à par peut-être être plus grande. Je suis une petite brune de 1m65, aux yeux noisette. Je me plein souvent de paraître trop fragile avec un corp menu comme le mien.

Avant ma rentré en Terminal, ma vie était parfaitement paisible. Avant tout sa...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1**_

Par le Saint Graal, on est vendredi. Dieu, donne moi la force de supporté ce sadique-phychopathe-fou-schizophrène.

C'est ma prière de chaque jour, depuis maintenant 2 mois que j'ai intégret cette classe. Elle est parfaite. Les élèves sont parfaits. Les professeurs sont parfaits. Si on ne compte pas cet espèce d'énergumène qui me sers de professeur de sport . Cet homme est, narcissique, détestable, sadique mais dangereusement sexy.

Et je doit le supporté chaque jour que Dieu fait. Oui car, j'ai pris en plus une option sportive avec mon professeur 'adoré'. Ce qui fais que je doit le supporté tout les jours une heure. Et encore plus le vendredi vu que je le voie 3 heures ce jour là.

Je rassemble tout mon courage pour me levé de mon lit et me dirige vers ma salle de bain. L'eau chaude de la douche laisse libre court à mes pensés.

Comment une personne ainsi à pu devenir professeur ?! Vraiment n'importe qui entre dans l'enseignements !

Ca me révolte qu'une personne qui à tout pour réussir... réussise !

Comme d'habitude, je laisse l'eau couler sur moi une éternité avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Je m'habille et sors sans rien avaler. C'est bien la première fois que je ne suis pas en retard en sport.

A mon plus grand étonnement, personne n'est là. Je me dirige alors vers les vestiaires pour me changer.

Pour accéder au vestiaire des filles il faut tout d'abord passé devant celui des garcons. Ce qui n'est franchement pas pratique.

En passant devant ceux-ci, je peut distinguée quelqu'un se changer, il me tourne le dos, mais je peut quand même affirmer qu'il est très musclé. J'aimerai partir tout de suite histoire de ne pas ressembler à une perverse-voyeuse, mais mes jambes sont visées au sol et mes yeux sont attaché à ce dos et à cet étonnant tatouage. Interrompit dans ma contemplation de l'Adam type, des yeux d'un gris perçant croise les miens.

Tout à coup mes jambes retrouve leur mobilitée et je les bénies de m'avoir ramener au plus vite dans les vestiaires.

Oh mon dieu, alors sa ! Je suis bête ! Sur toute la gente masculine il a fallu que je tombe sur _lui_ ?! L'être de tout mes cauchemars ?! !

Je comprend à présent la clé de son succès ! Mais les filles qui pensent avoir une chance avec lui sont de parfaites idiotes ! Ce sont des élèves et lui – malgrès les apparences et le caractère – c'est un proffeseur ! Il se joue d'elles, qui ne le ferait pas à sa place ? Sa lui donne l'impression d'être puissant, désiré important.

Après m'être changer et calmer, je sors et me rend à la salle de sport. Cette fois j'évite soigneusement les vestiaires pour garcons, au cas où. J'entre et vit – bel et bien habillé – feuilleté de la paperase.

" Tien, Hermione ? Tu est en avance aujourd'hui, non ? " En me détaillant de la tête au pied avec un demi-sourire.

Comment arrive t-il à faire pour être toujours désagréable ?

" Bonjour Monsieur" Fit-je froidement et en évitant soigneusement sa question.

" Je suppose que l'episode des vestiaires restera entre nous ? " On dirai qu'il est amusé par ce qu'il vient de se passé !

" Je ne voit pas de quoi vous parlez."

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, le reste de la classe arriva, et mon petit-ami avec. Il se dirige droit sur moi.

" Salut Mione, sa va ?" Dit-il avant de m'embrassé à plein poumons.

" Super bien"

En attandant que le reste de mes camarades ne ce change je ne peut m'empêché de le scuté minitieusement.

Il a les cheveux fins et d'un blond presque blanc. Dont quelques mèches lui tombe devant les yeux. Ses yeux qui sont d'un gris froid et hypnotisant. Il a des lèvres tellement fines et rosé qu'on pourrait les prendrent pour celles d'une jeune fille. Mais son corp laisse paraitre le contraire il est musclé mais sans eccesiviter, il est dans le juste milieu. Puis l'image de Ron surgit de mon esprit. Je me maudit, j'aime Ron !

Après le retour de tout le monde, le proffeseur s'appraite a faire l'appel.

"Susan?"

"Présente"

"Peter?"

"Ici"

Et ainsi de suite. Lorsqu'il eut fini l'appel, il nous demande de nous mettre par groupe de 3. Je me met 騅idemment avec Ron et Sophie ma meilleure amie. Alors que nous nous pasions la balle je ne pu m'empecher de remarquer qu'ils 騁aient bien complice d'un coup, alors qu'il y a de cela a peine une semaine ils ne pouvaient se suporter.


End file.
